That's (Not) Quite an Exchange
by vanderwood
Summary: Hyungseob terjebak dalam pertukaran pesan-pesan bernada pasif-agresif lewat sticky note dengan tetangganya — sesuatu yang sebetulnya bisa dihindari seandainya Woojin dan Jihoon tidak memulainya duluan. [PD101; Hyungseob/Euiwoong (ahnwoong woongseob), College!AU]


**That's (Not) Quite an Exchange**

by vanderwood

`.

This is a work of fiction, has nothing to do with the real person in the real world. I own nothing but plot, no profit gained..

.

.

Ada dua hal yang perlu diketahui mengenai Ahn Hyungseob:

Hyungseob tidak bisa makan wortel. Dalam bentuk apapun. Mau itu wortel utuh, dimasukkan ke dalam sup, atau dalam bentuk kue sekalipun, Hyungseob tidak akan sudi memakannya. Bukan alergi, atau apapun, hanya tidak suka rasanya. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menyuruh atau membuat Hyungseob makan wortel. Kecuali kau adalah Park Woojin atau Park Jihoon yang ajaibnya selalu lolos dari maut setiapkali mereka mencampurkan potongan-potongan kecil wortel pada nasi kari Hyungseob, atau menukar kotak bekal Hyungseob dengan kotak bekal lain yang serupa namun isinya dipenuhi dengan wortel mini rebus.

Kalau kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya, ada baiknya kau langsung sampaikan lewat temu muka. Seperti banyak orang, Hyungseob tidak suka main belakang. Atau sindir-sindiran. Katakan urusanmu langsung ke hadapan wajahnya, atau kalau kau memang tidak punya waktu untuk itu, silakan kirimkan pesan singkat — teknologi sekarang sudah maju dan mudah, bukan? Hyungseob sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang simpel. Yang jelas, tentu saja menulis pesan bernada pasif-agresif di atas _sticky note_ kuning dan menempelkannya di pintu kamar asrama Hyungseob bukanlah cara yang dapat diterima oleh Hyungseob; sialnya ada junior bernyali besar yang _benar-benar melakukannya_.

 _Sunbae, aku rasa Sunbae adalah orang yang penuh kepercayaan diri (dan itu bagus!) tapi alangkah lebih baik kalau Sunbae menyalurkan kepercayaan diri itu pada hal lain selain bernyanyi keras-keras di kamarmu pada malam hari! :)_

 _Salam hangat dari kamar 107._

 _Salam hangat_ , eh?

.

.

.

"Waduh. Ngajak berantem." Jihoon menggumam selagi menyaksikan bagaimana mata Hyungseob membulat ketika membaca pesan tersebut kemudian mencabutnya dengan cepat dan meremasnya menjadi bola-bola kertas. "Junior, kan? Perlu dikasih pelajaran."

Hyungseob menggeleng, tanda kalau ia tidak begitu setuju dengan pernyataan Jihoon barusan meskipun telinganya sekarang sudah memerah. Tandanya ia sudah naik darah. Tapi Ahn Hyungseob terkenal sebagai orang yang lebih senang damai, sehingga bukan hal yang aneh kalau ia malah mengambil langkah yang berbeda dengan apa yang diusulkan Jihoon. "Nggak usah. Nanti kuajak ngomong aja. Apa susahnya sih, ketuk pintu kamarku lalu menegur kalau aku terlalu berisik? Aku kan nggak gigit. Memangnya aku kelihatan doyan makan orang, ya?"

Sayangnya, yang memegang teguh aliran pasifis cinta damai di antara tiga sekawan kita satu ini tampaknya hanya Hyungseob, karena Woojin lebih sependapat dengan Jihoon. Satu marga, satu jiwa, prinsip duo Park dari kanak-kanak sampai dewasa. "Kamar 107, kan? Kita cari tahu siapa orangnya."

Hyungseob tidak bisa mencegah ketika Woojin dan Jihoon melangkah ke arah kamar 107 yang terletak dua kamar di sebelah kanan kamar Hyungseob. Pelat nama kecil di pintunya terpatri dengan nomor kamar dan nama sang penghuni kamar: _107 — Lee Euiwoong_. Woojin mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Tampaknya sang penghuni kamar belum kembali.

"Yah, sekarang baru jam tujuh, terlalu awal untuk pulang dalam standar anak teknik," komentar Woojin sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Hoon, kamu ngulang Kalkulus I, kan? Kenal nggak sama junior yang satu ini?"

Jihoon mendecih pelan — pertanyaan Woojin barusan sedikit terasa seperti menuang cuka di atas luka. Dengar ya, Jihoon sebetulnya tidak akan mengulang mata kuliah Kalkulus I seandainya dosennya waktu itu … ah, sudahlah. "Nggak tahu. Tapi kayaknya mahasiswa tingkat satu, teman sekelasku pernah sebut-sebut nama Woong-Woong soalnya. Mungkin yang dia maksud Woong-Woong yang ini. Nggak tahu deh. TUNGGU SEBENTAR. Kenapa kamu nggak tanya Seob aja, sih? Orang tetangganya sendiri!"

Ide jenius barusan dijawab dengan gelengan keras oleh Woojin. "Kamu kayak nggak kenal Seob aja. Seob, emangnya kamu tahu Lee Wiwiwung ini orangnya yang mana?"

Pertanyaan Woojin yang tiba-tiba barusan membuat Hyungseob terkesiap. "Eh. Hnng. Nggggg … aku belum pernah ketemu."

"Tuh, kan, kubilang juga apa, Hoon."

"Eh, aku jarang ketemu dia karena latihan, ya!" gerutu Hyungseob sewot. "Lagian ya … satu: dia itu mahasiswa baru, tinggal di sini paling baru satu dua bulan. Dua: kamar kami kan nggak benar-benar sebelahan, ada jarak dua kamar, wajar kalau aku nggak nyadar …."

"Ya, ya, ngerti deh, ngerti." Woojin hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti penguin. _Iyain aja, biar cepet_ — itu mungkin maksud dari anggukannya. "Ya sudah, karena orangnya belom ada … Seob, minta _sticky note_ kosong."

"Hah?" Kembali mata Hyungseob membulat. "Buat apa?"

"Mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi, Seob. Jadi, pesan-pesan nyelekit seperti ini, dibalasnya dengan apa? Pesan yang sama nyelekitnya, lah!"

Hyungseob bengong, tapi ia tidak bisa lama-lama bengong. Keburu nanti Jihoon yang menjarah tasnya untuk mengambil _sticky note_ yang dibutuhkan Woojin itu. Makanya, meskipun pikirannya masih penuh dengan kebingungan, Hyungseob menurut dan memberikan segepok _sticky note_ bergambar Judy miliknya pada Woojin. Woojin sendiri mengeluarkan spidol yang selalu dibawanya di saku, kemudian menuliskan pesan yang … tak kalah pasif-agresif. Hyungseob tercengang.

 _Untuk juniorku yang baik, terima kasih atas masukannya! Bicara soal kepercayaan diri, agaknya juniorku yang satu ini masih perlu meningkatkan kepercayaan dirinya karena lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan pesan dengan_ sticky note _di pintu kamarku dibandingkan dengan menegurku langsung, eh? ;)_

 _Salam yang tak kalah hangat dari kamar 101!_

"Um … tunggu, Woojin …." Hyungseob menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa kurang nyaman dengan apa yang baru saja dituliskan Woojin. "Ini nggak apa-apa?"

"Dia yang mulai duluan, nggak apa-apa lah. Biar nantinya dia tahu kalau ada urusan apa-apa sama kamu, langsung ngomong aja." Woojin menjawab sambil menyimpan kembali spidolnya ke dalam saku dan menempelkan sticky note itu di pintu kamar 107. "Oke, beres, jangan lupa cerita pada kami kalau ada apa-apa lagi."

Hyungseob tahu kalau maksud Woojin — dan juga Jihoon, yang sedikit banyak juga mendukung usaha Woojin ini — sebetulnya baik. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah berteman sejak baru masuk universitas, mengerjakan tugas sama-sama, dihukum dosen sama-sama, ditindas senior juga sama-sama. Woojin tahu Hyungseob, yang tidak suka kalau disindir-sindir begini, makanya junior yang satu ini harus dikasih pelajaran. Uuu, gemas banget kan pertemanan mereka.

Masalahnya, tapi kok Hyungseob malah jadi merasa nggak enak begini, ya.

"Woojin, Hoon ..." Akhirnya Hyungseob buka suara lagi. "... Apa cuma aku yang berpikir kalau itu bukan ide yang terlalu bagus?"

Mendengar Hyungseob yang agaknya masih dalam keraguan, Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu kawan dekatnya itu. "Santai aja, Seob! Ini juga demi kebaikan bersama. Seenggaknya, dia nanti tahu kalau ada apa-apa bisa langsung ngomong sama kamu."

"Kalian yakin dengan pesan yang kayak gitu dia bisa … erm, sadar kalau aku maunya begitu?" Hyungseob menunjuk _sticky note_ yang kini sudah tertempel mantap di pintu bernomor 107. "Pesannya terlalu … nyelekit …."

"Bisa laaah, bisa! Udah gede kan," timpal Woojin cepat. "Eh iya, jadi nggak nih kita nonton pertandingan basketnya? Keburu mulai, nih."

"Oh iya!" Hyungseob menepuk dahinya, baru ingat tujuan mereka datang ke kamar asrama Hyungseob kan sebetulnya hanya untuk menaruh tas berisi beban-beban hidup (baca: buku teks struktur baja, laptop, sampah kaleng kopi, dan alat-alat tulis) di kamarnya, lalu setelah itu berangkat menuju lapangan basket kampus untuk menonton pertandingan persahabatan antar angkatan. Hal itu mereka lakukan agar nontonnya tenang, tidak direpotkan dengan beban-beban di punggung. Woojin dan Jihoon, yang tidak tinggal di asrama kampus, ogah bolak-balik ke apartemen masing-masing hanya untuk menaruh tas, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menitipkan saja barang bawaan mereka di kamar Hyungseob. Buru-buru Hyungseob merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu kamar. Tanpa menyalakan lampu, tiga sekawan itu menaruh tas-tasnya di dalam kamar dan langsung berlalu dari asrama setelah Hyungseob mengunci kembali kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kalau dipikirkan lebih jauh lagi, sepertinya justru Hyungseob yang bersalah dalam situasi kali ini.

Hyungseob tidak keberatan untuk mengakui kalau ia terlalu terbiasa untuk bernyanyi keras-keras di dalam kamarnya. Sejak ia baru masuk universitas, daerah koridor kamar asramanya selalu sepi. Hyungseob memanfaatkan keadaan sepi itu untuk membuat polusi suara — ralat, maksudnya untuk berlatih vokal setiap hari. Statusnya sebagai anggota kelompok teater departemen membuat Hyungseob harus rutin melatih vokalisasi, dan latihan termudah yang dilakukannya adalah menyanyi keras-keras di dalam kamar.

Betapa Hyungseob sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sepi tersebut sampai-sampai ia lupa mempertimbangkan kalau tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai, pasti ada anak baru yang masuk asrama. Kebiasaan lama memang susah hilangnya. Padahal Hyungseob tahu kalau di daerah koridornya ada anak-anak baru yang menghuni (termasuk di kamar 107, Hyungseob sering melihat lampu kamarnya menyala ketika ia pulang malam hari seusai latihan) tapi saking terbiasanya menyanyi keras-keras di kamar, ia masih terus melakukan hal tersebut. Beberapa temannya yang sudah menghuni daerah ini sejak lama (seperti Haknyeon di kamar 104) mungkin sudah kebal dan tak peduli, tapi kalau anak baru? Yang ada mungkin suara Hyungseob justru menambah stres para mahasiswa yang masih dalam masa adaptasi itu. Mungkin juga mahasiswa baru ini menahan diri berhari-hari untuk menyampaikan unek-uneknya pada Hyungseob, membiarkan dirinya membuat polusi suara sampai pada suatu titik di mana para korban ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal diam.

Memang, Hyungseob tidak suka cara bicara yang seperti ini — pesan yang pasif agresif, ditempel di pintu pula, semua orang bisa baca. Di sisi lain, dirinya juga merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu dengan selalu bernyanyi keras-keras. Mungkin membalas dengan pesan yang sama pasif-agresifnya agak sedikit keterlaluan, begitu pikir Hyungseob. Mungkin ada cara lain yang lebih halus dan efektif untuk membalas pesan yang diterimanya. Mungkin Hyungseob yang harus minta maaf lebih dahulu.

Baru saja Hyungseob memikirkan untuk mengunjungi Lee Euiwoong dalam waktu dekat untuk membicarakan perihal polusi suara ini, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar — sehelai _sticky note_ kuning, menempel di pintu kamarnya. Lagi.

 _Terima kasih untuk sarannya, Sunbae! Aku akan melatih kepercayaan diriku, sama seperti Sunbae yang terus melatih kualitas vokal setiap hari! Oh ya, kalau butuh pelatih nyanyi, aku kenal beberapa kawan angkatanku yang bisa mengajar._

Kali ini tidak ada salam hangat atau apa. Yang jelas, setelah membacanya, yang ada di pikiran Hyungseob adalah:

 _Kok jadi makin nyebelin sih?_

Sungguh, Hyungseob tidak pulang tengah malam seusai menonton pertandingan basket untuk hal ini.

.

.

.

Lee Euiwoong termenung sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja. Di depannya ada buku Kalkulus yang terbuka, namun tatapannya terfokus pada sehelai _sticky note_ yang ia pegang di sela-sela jari tangan kiri. Gambarnya Judy, imut sekali, tapi isi pesannya macam silet yang mengiris-iris hati. Nyaris dua menit ia habiskan untuk memandangi _sticky note_ tersebut — padahal seharusnya sekarang ia mengerjakan tugas kalkulusnya dan bukan melakukan hal yang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sehelai _sticky note_ Judy itu selalu menyita perhatiannya sejak kemarin malam. Sebagian karena isi pesannya yang kontras dengan wajah imut si kelinci Judy, sebagian lagi karena situasi tak mengenakkan yang tiba-tiba terbentuk antara dirinya dan sang senior tetangga.

"Woong Woong~ kenapa malah bengong~"

Tangan yang melambai-lambai di depan wajah Euiwoong barusan adalah milik Lai Kuanlin — peraih nilai kuis Kalkulus tertinggi satu angkatan, yang dua puluh menit lalu Euiwoong culik untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan. Euiwoong mengedip-ngedipkan mata, kemudian menatap Kuanlin yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Aku nggak bengong," gumam Euiwoong pelan, menjaga volume suaranya. Kuanlin tidak menelan jawaban Euiwoong barusan begitu saja.

"Kamu menghabiskan dua menit buat ngelihatin kertas itu, apa dong namanya kalau bukan bengong?"

Euiwoong memutar mata. "Ngapain ngitung waktunya? Kurang kerjaan amat …."

Reaksi Euiwoong barusan membuat Kuanlin terkikik setengah berbisik. "Habis kamu tadi tiba-tiba berhenti ngerjain soal cuma buat baca-baca _sticky note_ itu, aku jadi penasaran. Itu tulisannya apaan sih?"

"Hm? Ini? Nggak, bukan apa-apa."

Dibilang begitu, Kuanlin justru makin penasaran — _reverse psychology,_ kawan-kawan. Lengannya yang panjang melintasi meja dan meraih _sticky note_ Euiwoong dengan sangat mudah. Euiwoong berusaha untuk merebut kembali _sticky note_ itu dari Kuanlin, namun kenyataannya sangat susah untuk mengalahkan refleks Kuanlin yang bertahun-tahun dilatih piano dan basket. Ia akhirnya pasrah, dan memutuskan untuk hanya memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Kuanlin berubah saat membaca pesan yang tertulis di _sticky note_ itu.

"Gambarnya imut, tapi kok pesannya galak begini …" komentar Kuanlin. "Ini buat kamu, Woong?"

"Nggak tahu."

"Ih, kok nggak tahu!" Kuanlin tak sengaja menaikkan volume suaranya, sampai-sampai beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan lainnya harus melontarkan _'Ssh!'_ sebagai bentuk teguran. "Terus kamu ngapain dong ngabisin 2 menit cuma untuk mikirin isi pesan ini?"

Euiwoong menggembungkan pipinya, lalu merebut kembali _sticky note_ prahara tersebut mumpung Kuanlin sedang diam. "Ini kemarin ditempel di pintu kamarku. Dari senior tetanggaku di asrama."

Mata Kuanlin, yang sebetulnya sudah bulat, semakin membulat. "Hah, gimana gimana? Gimana ceritanya kamu bisa dapat pesan kayak gini, kamu yang ngajak berantem ya?"

Rasanya ingin sekali Euiwoong menggeplak Kuanlin dengan buku kalkulusnya, kalau saja tak ada meja di antara mereka dan buku teks kalkulus tidak seberat dosa. "Aku nggak ngajak berantem, aku cuma negur!"

"Negurnya bagaimana coba, _please elaborate."_

"Negur biasa, kok. Senior yang satu ini suka nyanyi keras-keras di kamar, jadi aku tulis pesan buat mengingatkan kalau dia juga harus ingat sama tetangga-tetangganya. Aku nggak tahu soalnya kapan bisa ketemu orangnya, kami jarang papasan," cerita Euiwoong sambil mengangkat bahu.

Kuanlin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Isi pesanmu kayak gimana? Tunggu, nggak usah dijawab. Karena isi pesan balasannya galak seperti ini, kayaknya isi pesanmu galak juga. Ckckck, Woong, Woong. Baru masuk sudah ngajak berantem senior."

"Aku nggak ngajak berantem!" elak Euiwoong dengan volume suara keras; kini _'Ssh!'_ dari pengunjung perpustakaan lainnya tertuju kepada Euiwoong. "Aku cuma negur, _that's it!"_

"Iya, iya." Kuanlin mengangguk-angguk. Dari raut wajahnya, Kuanlin tampak masih ragu, tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan kalau Euiwoong sudah keras kepala seperti ini. "Terus, habis itu gimana lagi? Masalahnya sudah beres?"

"Belum, makanya aku kemarin kirim _sticky note_ lagi."

"Oh … oke?" Kuanlin mengangkat bahu berkali-kali. "Kali ini isinya apa?"

Euwoong mengangkat bahu. "Karena dia bilang aku kurang kepercayaan diri, kubilang saja aku mau latihan meningkatkan kepercayaan diri. Kubilang juga sekalian kalau _Sunbae_ juga butuh latihan vokal —"

Mata Kuanlin, yang sudah bulat, jadi semakin membulat mendengar pernyataan Euiwoong barusan. "Hah, yang bener! Kamu bilang kayak gitu?"

"Dia yang bilang aku tak punya kepercayaan diri, ya. Mana sudi aku dibilang seperti itu." Euiwoong mendengus. Kuanlin susah payah menahan tawanya. Agaknya drama pertukaran pesan ini melebihi komedi situasi manapun yang pernah ia tonton seumur hidup.

"Tuh kan, Woong, kamu sebenernya bukan negur. Kamu ngajak berantem!"

Suara ' _Ssh!_ ' kembali ditujukan pada Kuanlin sementara Euiwoong memutar mata, jelas-jelas tak setuju dengan pernyataan Kuanlin. Ah, terserah Kuanlin saja deh mau menganggap drama ini seperti apa. Masih ada hal penting lagi yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini; ya, tugas kalkulusnya tersayang.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang tidak terduga dari pertukaran _sticky note_ penuh prahara ini mungkin adalah betapa hal absurd ini membuat Euiwoong jadi introspeksi diri. Bukan, bukan memikirkan mengapa ia mengirimkan _sticky note_ pasif-agresif pertamanya (Euiwoong masih berpikir kalau itu adalah cara yang terbaik untuk menegur Senior Ahn Hyungseob) tapi apakah ia benar-benar kurang kepercayaan diri, seperti yang Hyungseob bilang di pesannya yang terakhir. Euiwoong berani bilang kalau tidak percaya diri itu sangat tidak mendeskripsikan dirinya. Kalau Euiwoong tidak percaya diri, ia tidak akan jadi ketua badan siswa sampai dua kali; semasa SMP dan SMA. Kalau Euiwoong tidak percaya diri, ia tidak akan jadi koordinator untuk kelas kalkulusnya. Harga diri Euiwoong jelas terluka dong, dibilang tidak punya kepercayaan diri seperti ini.

Tapi yang perlu diperhatikan adalah pesan yang diterimanya itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. 'Kan kenyataannya memang Euiwoong memilih untuk menyampaikan pesan lewat tulisan alih-alih bicara langsung di depan Hyungseob. Padahal, meskipun jarang bertemu, seingat Euiwoong seniornya yang satu itu punya pembawaan yang cukup halus dan kekanak-kanakan. Kelihatan bukan tipe yang diam-diam suka makan orang. Seharusnya Euiwoong bisa bicara langsung dengan Hyungseob tanpa segan atau takut, bukannya menyampaikan unek-unek via tulisan yang cara menginterpretasikannya bisa macam-macam.

" _GATGO SHIPJI ANGO SHIPJI NA NA NA~" *)_

Nyaris saja Euiwoong terjungkal dari bangkunya mendengar suara keras yang sudah familiar, sudah ia ketahui siapa pemiliknya dan dari mana asalnya. Tumben kali ini nyanyinya mulai dari bagian tengah, bukan dari awal — _ARGH_ , Euiwoong menampar pelan pipinya sendiri, kenapa sempat-sempatnya mengomentari seperti ini. Pemuda itu menarik napas, kemudian menatap esai di layar laptopnya yang sudah berjam-jam mandek di paragraf pertama. Batas waktu pengumpulannya? Besok pagi. Bisa-bisa esai ini tidak selesai kalau Euiwoong terus terdistraksi. Iya, Euiwoong sedikit sensitif terhadap suara. Ketika masa-masa awal harus beradaptasi di asrama (dan suara nyanyian Hyungseob) Euiwoong mengakalinya dengan _ear muff_ , tapi terkadang tidak ada efeknya.

Untuk kali ini, tidak ada cara lain selain menegur Hyungseob secara langsung.

Euiwoong menyeret dirinya dengan paksa menuju pintu kamar 107 kemudian mengetuknya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban — Hyungseob masih asyik bernyanyi di dalam, sudah ganti lagu pula. Euiwoong mengetuk pintunya lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Tiga kali ketukan; _tok tok tok._ Ada keheningan yang muncul sebelum suara _ceklek_ terdengar dari kunci pintu yang dibuka.

"... Selamat malam, _Sunbae_ ," ujar Euiwoong sopan setelah melihat kepala Hyungseob menyembul dari balik pintu. Jujur, ini baru pertama kalinya Euiwoong melihat Hyungseob dengan jarak sedekat ini, dan dari jarak sedekat itu Euiwoong melihat dengan jelas kantung mata Hyungseob serta kedua bibirnya yang menekuk ke bawah. Entah kesulitan hidup macam apa yang dapat membuat Hyungseob menjadi seperti ini, sedikit banyak membuat Euiwoong merasa tak tega datang mengganggu — tapi hei, Euiwoong juga punya kesulitan hidupnya sendiri yang harus ia atasi sekarang.

" … Ya?" Mata Hyungseob membulat. Ia menatap Euiwoong dari atas sampai bawah.

"Lee Euiwoong, yang di kamar 107." Tanpa diminta Euiwoong memperkenalkan dirinya, melihat Hyungseob yang tampaknya tak mengenali dirinya. Mulut Hyungseob langsung membulat mendengar nama Euiwoong. Dalam sepersekian detik, raut wajahnya berubah masam. Padahal Euiwoong baru bilang namanya.

"Oh. Euiwoong yang itu."

Euiwoong yang itu apa maksudnya. "Iya. Cuma mau bilang kalau aku ada tugas esai yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi dan aku sangat butuh konsentrasi, jadi …."

" _Sticky note_ -nya habis ya?" Tanpa disangka Hyungseob menyela dengan tajam, membuat Euiwoong sedikit terkejut. "Oke, cukup, nggak usah cerita lebih lanjut lagi. Aku tahu kok arah pembicaraan ini. Selamat mengerjakan esai!"

 _BLAM._ Pintu ditutup. Nggak sampai dibanting sih, tapi tetap saja Euiwoong harus mundur selangkah karena suaranya. Euiwoong ingin misuh-misuh — dan hal itu akan segera dilakukannya kalau saja darahnya sudah sepenuhnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Beruntung kepalanya masih dingin dan sukses menghindari keputusan-keputusan yang bakal menghasilkan tajuk _**BERITA TERBARU! DUA MAHASISWA BERTENGKAR DI BLOK ASRAMA TEKNIK SIPIL, SEPARUH BANGUNAN RUNTUH**_ di portal berita fakultasnya besok.

"Makasih banyak, _Sunbae_!" seru Euiwoong sedikit sewot. Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa selama beberapa detik, jadi akhirnya Euiwoong memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya sambil menarik napas panjang.

" _SOLJIKHAGE MALHAE NAEGE DA DA DA~"_

LAH.

.

.

.

Satu hal lagi yang perlu diketahui tentang Ahn Hyungseob: ia sulit sekali berbohong. Hyungseob sangat payah dalam hal itu, makanya Woojin tak lantas percaya ketika Hyungseob bilang kalau ia tak peduli dengan hasil esai Euiwoong waktu itu. _Ah, Seobie is always a softie_ , begitu komentar Woojin sebelum kembali asyik dengan _Overwatch_ -nya. Hyungseob sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya Woojin (dan kadang-kadang Jihoon, tapi anak itu suka pura-pura nggak peka) bisa melihat kebohongannya, tapi ya sudahnya. Toh diam-diam Hyungseob juga tidak mengelak kalau ia sebetulnya khawatir. Waktu itu, Hyungseob nggak nyanyi sampai semalaman suntuk sih — cuma dua lagu, Hyungseob berani sumpah — tapi ya … tetap saja ….

Mari kita putar balik waktu ke dua minggu yang lalu, di mana Euiwoong (akhirnya) mengetuk pintu Hyungseob dan mengingatkan kalau ia — kasarnya — berisik. Saat itu, Hyungseob benar-benar lelah. Pikiran, fisik, dan batin, semuanya. Mulai dari masalah keuangan kelompok teater (padahal pertunjukan akbar mereka akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi) sampai urusan berbagai tugas survei lapangan yang semuanya serba mendadak. Biasalah, anak kuliah. Ibarat game, level kesulitan hidup anak kuliahan sudah bukan difficult lagi, tapi sudah _near death._ **)

Makanya, waktu itu Hyungseob sudah nggak peduli lagi dengan kondisi asrama. Ketika ia kembali, kondisi koridornya masih sepi. Hanya ada satu-dua kamar yang lampunya menyala, termasuk kamar Euiwoong. Yang ia butuhkan saat itu hanya hiburan sebentar sebelum tidur dan bersiap-siap menghadapi segala kesulitan hidup keesokan hari — cara yang paling sederhana untuk mendapatkannya ya dengan karaoke sendirian di kamar. Kebetulan Hyungseob saat itu terlalu kere dan lelah untuk mengajak Woojin dan Jihoon ke _noraebang_ atau nongkrong seru di kafe. Pada malam itu, yang berani menegurnya hanya Euiwoong. Tentu saja, hal pertama yang Hyungseob asosiasikan dengan Euiwoong adalah kumpulan pesan menyebalkan yang ditempel di pintu kamarnya, sehingga Hyungseob jadi sewot. Lama-lama, Hyungseob jadi merasa bersalah juga karena sudah sesinis itu bicara pada Euiwoong, padahal kan juniornya itu juga punya urusannya sendiri.

Dua minggu Hyungseob dipingpong oleh pikirannya sendiri. Satu sisi mengatakan yah, Euiwoong pantas mendapatkannya, dan sisi lainnya menyuruh Hyungseob untuk minta maaf karena sudah menyusahkan orang lain.

Bahkan sampai hari ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Hyungseob memutuskan untuk pulang saja setelah dua jam hanya menonton Woojin bermain _Overwatch_ di kamarnya — padahal niatnya mampir malam ini adalah untuk belajar bersama — dan sebelum pulang Hyungseob menyempatkan untuk menggeplak Woojin karena bagaimanapun juga anak itu yang membuatnya terjebak dalam perang dingin via _sticky note_ antara dirinya dan Euiwoong. Padahal kenal Euiwoong saja hanya sekedar tahu nama dan muka, tapi berkat manusia satu ini (dan yang satu lagi juga) Hyungseob malah terlibat dalam sengketa tidak jelas ini.

Perjalanan dari apartemen Woojin menuju asrama kampus tidak terlalu memakan waktu lama. Ketika tiba di koridornya, koridor tersebut sepi seperti biasa, bahkan kamar Haknyeon yang biasanya jadi kuncen koridor pun tak menyala. Satu pemandangan yang cukup unik adalah sosok Euiwoong yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan ponsel di tangan dan dua kantung plastik besar tergeletak di kanan dan kirinya. Hyungseob menarik napas. Untuk bisa sampai ke kamarnya Hyungseob harus melewati kamar Euiwoong, jadi mau tak mau ia harus mengambil sikap — antara menyapa atau membiarkan seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya saja wajah Euiwoong tampak panik, ia mengetik di ponselnya dengan kecepatan kilat serta kakinya pun seolah tak bisa diam. Membuat Hyungseob tak sampai hati kalau hanya membiarkan.

"... Kenapa nggak masuk kamar?" Hyungseob bertanya begitu posisinya sudah mendekat dengan Euiwoong. Euiwoong terlonjak kaget; barusan ia terlalu terfokus pada ponselnya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Hyungseob.

"Ah … ini, kunciku hilang. Sepertinya jatuh entah di mana," jawab Euiwoong sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ini aku lagi tanya teman-temanku, siapa tahu ada yang lihat."

Hyungseob mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kamu nggak punya kunci duplikat?"

"Punya, tapi bodohnya kunci duplikat malah kutinggal di dalam kamar." Euiwoong meringis. "Tadi aku sudah hubungi penjaga asrama juga untuk meminjam kunci cadangan milik pihak asrama, tapi ternyata mereka tidak bisa langsung memproses peminjaman kunci cadangan malam ini juga. Harus tunggu sampai besok."

Nah kan, birokrasi selalu begitu. Dulu waktu Hyungseob mengajukan perbaikan untuk jendela kamarnya juga sama seperti ini; lama di urusan-urusan dengan pihak asrama. Melelahkan. "Terus itu kantung plastik, isinya apa?"

"Oh, ini? Baju, seprai dan tirai, baru kuambil dari binatu."

Jawaban Euiwoong barusan terdengar letih, padahal sebelumnya ia bicara biasa saja. Mungkin rasa lelahnya baru terasa barusan ketika menjawab. Kasihan juga kalau ia berlama-lama di luar begini, bagaimanapun juga ia butuh istirahat.

"Kamu ada teman yang di asrama juga, nggak? Yang kira-kira bisa ditumpangi semalam?"

"Ada, ada, tapi Kuanlin di blok sebelah dan hari ini ada senior yang menginap di kamarnya."

"Nggak punya teman lain?"

Euiwoong cemberut. "Punya kok, punya! Aku punya teman di sini, aku juga kenal banyak anak dari departemen dan fakultas lain—"

"Tapi belum cukup kenal untuk kau mintai tolong, kan," gumam Hyungseob pelan, namun cukup keras untuk ditangkap telinga Euiwoong.

Ya, benar juga sih. Euiwoong tidak bisa mengelak. "Begitulah. Yang bisa merepotkan dan kurepotkan cuma segelintir orang saja — eh, kok aku jadi curhat begini ya, haha. Maafkan aku, _Sunbae_."

"Ya nggak apa-apa. Aku yang duluan bicara begitu, kok." Hyungseob mengangkat bahu. "Kalau nggak ada yang bisa ditumpangi, nginep di kamarku dulu aja semalam. Besok baru urus soal kuncimu yang hilang."

"Hah, nggak apa-apa, _Sunbae_?" Euiwoong mengedip-ngedipkan mata tidak percaya. "Boleh?"

"Kalau kamu nggak keberatan, sih, kamu tahu aku selalu ribut semalam suntuk."

Euiwoong tersenyum pahit. "Ya … aku nggak bisa milih, kan?"

Euiwoong benar, toh saat ini memang tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menghabiskan malam di koridor atau aula asrama, dan keduanya adalah pilihan yang kelewat berat untuk Euiwoong. Maka ia mengikuti Hyungseob seperti bebek, menyeret dua bawaannya yang cukup berat menuju kamar Hyungseob. Kamar asrama mereka tidak sempit-sempit amat, kalau ada yang datang menginap yang jadi masalah hanya tempat tidur karena kasurnya hanya muat untuk satu orang. Beruntung Hyungseob punya karpet, selimut cadangan dan banyak bantal (berbentuk boneka) yang bisa Euiwoong pakai untuk tidur di lantai. Kedengarannya jahat tapi mau bagaimana lagi, masa iya Euiwoong mau tidur gelantungan di langit-langit seperti kelelawar.

Kamar Hyungseob nyaman. Ada wangi lavender yang berasal dari lilin aromaterapi, dan lampunya juga jauh lebih terang dari lampu kamar Euiwoong — mungkin baru diganti. Euiwoong harus ingat untuk mengganti lampu kamarnya nanti. Hyungseob menyuruhnya mandi duluan, karena ia masih ingin tidur-tiduran; Euiwoong hanya tertawa dalam hati. Seniornya ini tampak seperti seseorang yang harus diseret atau diingatkan untuk mandi.

"Kamu ini orangnya nggak enakan, ya."

Begitu perkataan Hyungseob ketika Euiwoong keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah bersih dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Euiwoong menatap seniornya itu heran, tak tahu apa maksudnya Hyungseob berkata seperti itu.

"Maksudnya, _Sunbae_?" tanya Euiwoong pelan-pelan.

"Tadi kamu bilang kalau punya teman banyak tapi yang bisa direpotkan cuma sedikit. Biasanya yang begitu-begitu itu nggak enakan, orangnya." Hyungseob bergerak ke arah sebuah rak kecil di pojok kamar. "Bener nggak?"

"... Iya, sih," jawab Euiwoong halus. "Oh, _Sunbae_ bicara seperti ini sebenarnya masih terkait sama pesan-pesanku itu, kan?"

Hyungseob mengangguk. "Ho-oh. Kamu nggak enak juga kalau langsung bicara denganku?"

"Eh, begitulah." Euiwoong menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk milik Hyungseob. "Aku nggak enak menegur langsung, makanya aku pakai _sticky note._ "

"Dengan isi pesan yang pasif-agresif seperti itu?" tanya Hyungseob. Ditutupnya pintu rak, kemudian menyodorkan sebungkus keripik kentang ke arah Euiwoong. "Keripik, mau nggak?"

Euiwoong menerima bungkus keripik itu dengan dua tangan, kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Aku mencoba menegur secara halus."

Hyungseob, yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datar sejak bertemu dengan Euiwoong, akhirnya mengangkat ujung-ujung bibirnya sedikit. Agaknya ia cukup terhibur dengan jawaban Euiwoong barusan. "Iya, dan jatuhnya jadi pasif-agresif begitu, tahu. Ditempel di depan pintu lagi, orang-orang bisa baca, kan aku jadi malu."

Kalimat Hyungseob barusan membuat Euiwoong merasa bersalah. "Aku minta maaf! Sumpah, _Sunbae_ , aku benar-benar nggak bermaksud mempermalukan. Aku cuma berniat menegur dengan halus."

"Iya, iya. Udah kejadian juga, mau gimana lagi." Hyungseob mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga minta maaf, omong-omong. Yang membalas pesanmu itu bukan aku, tapi temanku. Sori ya kalau pesan darinya membuatmu tersindir atau bagaimana. Barusan aku sudah geplak dia biar tahu rasa. Satu lagi, nggak usah panggil _Sunbae_ , Seobie saja nggak apa-apa."

Yang benar saja, ini pertama kalinya seorang senior menyuruh Euiwoong untuk meninggalkan formalitas. Euiwoong menatap Hyungseob tidak percaya. "Hah, jangan ah _Sunbae_ , aku nggak enak."

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Jangan ah, benar-benar jangan."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Seobie- _hyung_."

" _Sunbae,_ jangan aneh-aneh …."

"Berhenti panggil _Sunbae_ atau tidur di koridor."

Euiwoong merengut. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain untuk menurut. "Baiklah, Seobie- _hyung._ "

Hyungseob tersenyum gemas. _Lucu juga anak ini._

.

.

.

Pukul dua pagi dan Hyungseob masih terbangun, menunggu kantuk untuk menjemputnya menuju alam mimpi. Ia memikirkan banyak hal sambil berbaring menatap langit-langit sementara Euiwoong sudah tidur sejak detik pertama ia memeluk boneka beruang Hyungseob (Jihoon bilang boneka itu memang macam obat bius). Salah satu hal yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana perang dingin lewat _sticky note_ antara dirinya dan Euiwoong berakhir seperti ini. Jika hanya melihat dari isi pesan pertama Euiwoong, Hyungseob tidak akan pernah membayangkan kalau Euiwoong ternyata hanyalah seorang junior sungkan yang diam-diam menggemaskan.

Ah, lain kali mungkin Hyungseob akan lebih mendengarkan dirinya sendiri dibanding pendapat Woojin dan Jihoon. Toh, berprinsip sedikit tidak akan mengubah pertemanan mereka, kan?

Yang jelas, Hyungseob bersyukur segalanya sudah berakhir. Pada hari-hari setelahnya bisa jadi Euiwoong akan rajin mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk menyuruhnya diam, tapi hal itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan lewat pesan-pesan yang bisa salah diartikan. Hyungseob tidak akan keberatan. Nah, kalau begitu kan, segalanya akan jadi lebih enak. Baik untuk Hyungseob, dan untuk Euiwoong juga.

Mata Hyungseob lama-lama semakin terasa berat. Kantuk sudah datang, hanya tinggal menghitung detik sebelum Hyungseob jatuh tertidur. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, ia sempat mengingatkan dirinya akan hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan esok hari. _Besok aku harus bangunkan Euiwoong pagi-pagi, ingatkan dia untuk secepatnya mengurus kunci. Oh iya, jangan lupa cubit Jihoon kalau ketemu nanti._

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya yang membangunkan Hyungseob bukan alarm, tapi suara ketukan keras di pintu. Ajaibnya Euiwoong tidak terganggu dengan suara keras tersebut, ia tetap tidur seperti kayu, mungkin saking lelahnya. Jadi mau tak mau Hyungseob yang harus beringsut mendekati pintu untuk membukanya.

Hyungseob sama sekali tak terkejut ketika menemukan Jihoon yang menguap di balik pintu dengan mata merah dan berair. Kapan sih anak itu bisa duduk manis, melihat jam, lalu mempertimbangkan apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu. Sama seperti Hyungseob, Jihoon juga kelihatan baru bangun tidur. Hanya saja lebih parah. Tampaknya ia tidak tidur semalaman.

"Apaan sih …" gerutu Hyungseob sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Masih pagi sudah ribut …."

"Kamu nggak lihat _chat_ grup? Tugas kelompok yang kemarin dimajukan batas akhir pengumpulannya, jadi hari ini jam satu nanti!" seru Jihoon sewot. "Punya kita belum kelar, kan?"

Hyungseob melongo. Yang benar saja. Baru saja kemarin satu masalah selesai, sekarang ada rintangan lagi di hidupnya? "PLIS JANGAN BERCANDA."

"NGAPAIN AKU BERCANDA," erang Jihoon dengan suara serak. "Cepat bawa bukumu, kita kerjakan di aula saja — eh tunggu, itu siapa?"

Tampaknya Jihoon baru menyadari kalau ada satu orang lagi di kamar Hyungseob — Euiwoong yang masih tidur sambil memeluk boneka. Alisnya langsung terangkat. Hampir tak ada lagi orang yang pernah menginap di kamar Hyungseob selain dirinya atau Woojin, jadi wajar kalau Jihoon penasaran.

"Euiwoong, kunci kamarnya hilang jadi numpang di sini untuk semalam," jawab Hyungseob seadanya.

"Oo … eh, Euiwoong yang itu?" Mata Jihoon membelalak, menatap Hyungseob penuh selidik. "Kok bisa?"

"Bisa-bisa aja," gumam Hyungseob sebelum teringat kalau ia harus cepat-cepat. "Tahan dulu penasaranmu, oke? Aku beres-beres dulu. Oh iya …."

Jihoon melotot ketika Hyungseob mencubit kedua pipinya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja menuju meja belajar untuk mengambil buku dan alat tulis yang ia perlukan. Ia bermaksud untuk membangunkan Euiwoong setelah mengambil perlengkapannya, namun wajah Euiwoong yang sedang tertidur membuatnya tak tega untuk mengganggu. Euiwoong pasti sangat lelah.

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Hyungseob memutuskan untuk mengambil sticky note Judy-nya dan menuliskan pesan di sana.

 _Euiwoong-_ ah _, aku pergi duluan, ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan! Jangan lupa urus kuncinya kalau tidak mau menumpang di kamar penyanyi amatiran ini sampai akhir semester! Aku titip kunci kamarku (jangan dihilangkan) nanti malam kuambil saat aku pulang._

 _ **Seobie-hyung.**_

Selesai. Pesan tersebut ditempelkannya di bingkai kacamata Euiwoong, seolah tidak ada tempat lain di kamar ini yang bisa ditempeli _sticky note_ , tapi terserah Hyungseob sajalah.

.

.

.

 **addendum**

"Kamu kayaknya butuh lebih banyak duplikat, seratus, mungkin," komentar Kuanlin dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat penggandaan kunci — mengantar Euiwoong, tentu saja. "Mengingat seberapa cerobohnya dirimu."

Euiwoong mendengus. Salah satu tidak enaknya berteman dengan Kuanlin memang begini — apa-apa dikomentari. Ia terlalu jujur, benar-benar kontras dengan Euiwoong. "Kemarin itu aku benar-benar repot, tahu. Wajar kalau ada satu atau dua hal yang tidak kuperhatikan."

"Iya, tapi satu atau dua hal itu kunci kamarmu. Woong~"

"Sudahlah, yang sudah ya sudah —" Euiwoong menghentikan pembelaannya sejenak ketika matanya menangkap sebuah toko kue di sisi jalan yang memasang poster diskon untuk _cheesecake_. "Sebentar, Kuanlin, mampir sini yuk? Beli _cheesecake_."

" _Cheesecake?_ " Kuanlin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku baru tahu kamu suka ngemil _cheesecake_."

"Bukan untukku. Ayo masuk!"

Kuanlin hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati ketika Euiwoong melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat, lalu segera memesan _cheesecake_ kepada pelayan toko. Lebih heran lagi ketika Euiwoong langsung mengeluarkan segepok _sticky note_ dari tasnya, menuliskan pesan di atas _sticky note_ tersebut dan menempelkannya di kotak kue ketika _cheesecake_ pesanannya tiba.

 _Terima kasih banyak atas pertolongannya,_ Sun _— (dicoret)_ Hyung! _Dan ya, aku lebih memilih untuk jadi tetangga penyanyi amatiran dibanding menumpang di kamar penyanyi amatiran sampai satu semester :P_

 _Semoga suka dengan kuenya!_

 _PS: Tolong bertanggungjawab kalau ada bekas-bekas perekat yang tertinggal di bingkai kacamataku T_T aku belum cek, tapi kalau ada … siap-siap saja …._

 _ **Euiwoong.**_

"Kuemu itu … buat siapa?" tanya Kuanlin begitu mereka keluar dari toko kue tersebut. "Pesanmu itu, lho …."

Euiwoong tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Ada deh. Coba tebak."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n:** Finallllyyyyyy bisa nulis ahnwoong juga! I drew a lot of ahnwoong tapi baru kali ini kesampaian buat ffnya huhu. Aku suka banget ahnwoong, dinamika mereka sangat menghibur untuk diikuti uhui tsundere judging dongsaeng x weird clumsy hyung, meskipun kayaknya dinamika tsundere x weird nya kurang kerasa di ff ini huhu. Woongnya kurang tsun nih. Moga-moga next time bisa nulis ahnwoong lagi dengan woong yang lebih tsun~ lol

Btw aku masih lebih terbiasa pakai ahnwoong meskipun seob dan woongnya sendiri udah namain combi mereka sebagai woongseob lol

Seperti biasa aku publish dulu baru edit wkwkwk jadi please do point out kalau ada yang aneh-aneh :")

Terima kasih banyak sudah baca sampai sini!

regards,

 **vanderwood.**

*) lirik diambil dari lagu _a girl like me_ \- sejeong and fr— i mean gugudan.  
**) salah satu rpg, radiant historia: perfect chronology, difficulty level-nya ada dari friendly-normal-hard-near death :")


End file.
